La bataille pour ce monde
by MentaliusWendyMarvell
Summary: Kurushimi, le seul homme capable de détruire l'homme de la Lune est de retour. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de réunir les "originels". L'une d'elle, Mizore, s'est réveillée, il y a peu. Bon nombre de secret tourne autour d'elle notamment l'implication de North dans un événement. Le monde parviendra t-il à souffrir ou sera t-il réduit à un tas de pierre
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fiction sur Rises of guardians ou les cinq légendes en français. Je tiens à m'excuser si les persos n'ont pas leur caractère respectif, je n'ai ... jamais vu le film. :/ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks (même Pitch T_T) sauf l'esprit de la glaciation. Les actions sont entre * et les pensées entre parenthèses. Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

* * *

La neige commençait à tomber dans la charmante petite ville de Burgess. Jamie était tout excité car il allait enfin revoir Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, son ami. Il sortit dehors et il le vit arrivé. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il semblait s'interroger sur quelque chose.

- Jack cria Jamie

- Salut, mon petit bonhomme alors comment ça va ?

- Super mais ce n'est pas ton cas vu la tête que tu tires

- J'ai l'impression qu'une force impressionnante arrive

- Pitch ?

- Nan, cette force semble douce et terrifiante. Je vais aller voir North pour lui en causer . Promis dés que j'ai finit, je reviens jouer avec toi

- Super, je t'attendrais sagement

Jack lui sourit et partit directement au Nord. Cette force s'approchait à chaque secondes. Cela ne pouvait pas être Pitch, les autres gardians l'auraient prévenu depuis un bon moment. Après une heure de vol, il arriva enfin à destination. Les yétis le virent et le laissèrent entrer dans la fabrique du Père Noël. Jack entra dans la salle où reposait le globe qui indiquait tous les enfants qui croyaient aux légendes

- Jack !

- *se retourne* North, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire

- La force qui approche, pas vrai ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- En ouvrant mes volets, ce matin j'ai senti que l'air était plus froid. Et …

- Comment ? (j'ai du mal à l'imaginer entrain d'ouvrir des volets )

- Tu ne le ressens peut être pas, Jack mais les températures ont dangereusement chuté dans « nos mondes »

- Dangereusement chuté ?

- Tu ne peux pas le ressentir comme tu es l'esprit de l'hiver

- Exact. Au fait, la force qui approche de plus en plus est douce, terrifiante et surtout glaciale

- Tu peux répéter la description, Jack ? Tu as bien dit qu'elle était douce, terrifiante et glaciale

- Oui

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Attend voir que je réfléchisse, elle a commencé à se faire ressentir le 21 décembre

- Elle est de retour murmura le Père noël.

- Qui ? Qui est de retour, North ?

- L'un des esprits les plus puissants, l'esprit de la glaciation.

- Et ?

- Pitch sera de retour. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, il ira raisonner l'esprit pour qu'elle rejoigne son camp. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais cet esprit a disparu une semaine après notre apparition à nous les gardiens.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne peux te le dire, désolé

**_Dans l'antre du Croque-mitaine_**

- Ainsi donc, tu es de retour, esprit de la glaciation. Combien d'années se sont déroulés depuis ta disparition ? Qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? Grâce à ton retour, je vais pouvoir me venger de ses gardians.

Pitch, le croque-mitaine, était heureux. La personne qu'il attendait le plus, c'était enfin « réveillé » de son sommeil éternel. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit une photo. Il était dessus avec une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait la peau blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux longs et argents tombaient sur ses épaules et elle portait un kimono blanc comme la glace. Cette femme avait ses deux bras autour du cou de Pitch et se tenait à gauche de lui. Pitch sourit, il allait revoir l'esprit de la glaciation, le seul esprit qu'il aimait et le seul esprit qui a toujours été à ses cotés : Mizore, l'esprit de la glaciation.

* * *

**Me revoilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^. Les chapitres arriveront tous les week-ends**

**jack : comment Pitch et Mizore ont pu se prendre en photo ?  
**

**moi *met une musique super cool et se change* Grâce à cet appareil sort une appareil photo se sa poche* le tout nouveau nikon, celui qui peut tout prendre même les esprits u_u Respect  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Le passé de Mizore

Dans la fabrique du père noël

Jack s'était endormi. Il commençait à rêver mais ce rêve n'était pas comme d'habitude. Dans celui-ci, il se trouvait entouré de flammes. Il n'était pas seul, les autres gardiens étaient là ,eux aussi. Ils semblaient désemparés. Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Son regard se concentra sur une jeune femme qui hurlait de désespoir. Elle avait des cheveux argents et portait une robe courte et un leggings. Elle serrait dans ses mains, une longue tunique noir qui se décomposait. Jack s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle avait arrêté de crier. Le silence régnait mais …. L'argentée se leva et poussa un cri de rage. Les flammes se gelèrent automatiquement.. Jack prit peur, il regarda les gardians. Ces derniers étaient envie par la peur. North se précipita sur Jack. Mais une vague de glace envahit tout l'espace.

Jack se réveilla en sueur. Qui était cette femme? Pourquoi a t-elle gelée tout l'espace ?

Jack ! Jack ? Ça va ?  
- Hum, oh Fée c'est toi. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

T'es cheveux, ils sont redevenus ….. marron

Quoi ?

Regarde toi dans cette glace

Co.. comment est ce possible ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce « phénomène » a aussi touché North, Bunny et Sab.

Ils sont devenus quoi ?

North est devenu super jeune, Bunny s'est transformé en mignon petit lapin tout blanc et Sab est …..

Sab est … ?

tout noir. Heureusement pour nous, il fait toujours des rêves. Viens les voir.

Fée emmena Jack dans la grande salle du globe. Il remarqua à ce moment là que Fée n'avait pas été touchée.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas été touché toi ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est pas ça le problème, Mizore …

Mizo ?

Elle est là.

Fée montra une jeune femme. Jack la reconnu aussitôt. C'était la fille de son rêve, celle qui avait tout gelée. Mais au lieu de porter une robe, elle avait un kimono dont les manches traînaient presque par terre. Elle se retourna et Jack vit un visage ….. sans vie, un visage blanc étincelant et ses yeux étaient vides.

Qui es tu commença ? t - elle

Je suis Jack Frost, le nouveau gardien et toi ?

Je ne sais pas

Pardon ?

C'est ça, le problème Jack. Mizore ne se souvient de rien, absolument rien. Comme si, elle n'avait jamais rien vécu.

Comment ça se fait ?

Il y a très longtemps, lorsque nous sommes apparus. Pitch nous a affronter, … et au moment où il allait frapper North et que ce dernier tentait de riposter. Mizore s'est mise entre les deux. North transperça le cœur de Mizore. Pitch lâcha son arme et se précipita sur Mizore. Il l'a prise dans ses bras. Il fit quelque chose qui nous étonna tous, il pleurait.

Pitch pleurer ? Nan, impossible

C'est pourtant la vérité.

Ah et que s'est t-il passé ensuite ?

L'homme de la Lune fit un trou dans le sol et enterra Mizore.

C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à autre chose.

Autre chose comme la fin de ce monde ? résonna une voix.

Cette voix était grave et provenait de derrière eux. Jack et Fée se retournèrent mais ils ne virent personne.

Ce monde sombrera dans le néant, les « originels » se réveillent les uns après les autres. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à les retrouver et les convaincre de rejoindre notre côté. Quand nous les auront tous, la Terre ne sera plus qu'un tas de pierre.

La voix disparut, laissant les deux gardiens dans le trouble.

Oh non disait Fée

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fée, tu connais cette homme ?

Il … il … il … s'agit de Kurushimi, le seul esprit capable de …

de ?

Détruire l'homme de la Lune


End file.
